


quae vitae

by bellamysprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Madi and Bellamy are a father daughter DUO, This is a suffocating amount of fluff, cutesy family feels, enjoy the sweetness, i literally love these three, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysprincess/pseuds/bellamysprincess
Summary: Bellamy begins to notice the young girl that comes to his shop daily, always at the same time—just after three—and always stays until five. She orders the same thing everyday, a black coffee with two sugars and a chocolate croissant; then she wanders over to the shelves, chooses a book and sits in silence while she reads until her phone goes off and she gathers her things and leaves, always putting the book back exactly where she’d gotten it. She never talks to anybody, always thanking Harper for her food and drink but that’s the extent of it.Everyone is curious about the girl that showed up out of nowhere. So Bellamy talks to her.-Madi wanders into a small coffee shop/bookstore after Clarke starts fostering her and finally finds something she can call her own.





	quae vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated my Fosters story! I've hit a bit of a writers block, but I'm trying to get a new chapter up by monday, I'm really trying don't worry. thanks so much for sticking with me. In the meantime, enjoy this cuteness.
> 
> -Etta

Bellamy begins to notice the young girl that comes to his shop daily, always at the same time—just after three—and always stays until five. She orders the same thing everyday, a black coffee with two sugars and a chocolate croissant; then she wanders over to the shelves, chooses a book and sits in silence while she reads until her phone goes off and she gathers her things and leaves, always putting the book back exactly where she’d gotten it. She never talks to anybody, always thanking Harper for her food and drink but that’s the extent of it.

 

Everyone is curious about the girl that showed up out of nowhere. So Bellamy talks to her.

 

“Should I be offended that you brought your own book today?” The girl jumps slightly and looks up at him. The look on her face is wary but she cracks a small smirk anyway.

 

“I let slip that I’d never read Harry Potter and Clarke whipped out her whole collection. I promised her I’d read them.” She shrugs and takes a sip from her coffee.

 

“Everyone loves Harry Potter, did you know there’s a lot of mythology hidden throughout the story?” Bellamy asks.

 

She snorts. “Of course you’re a history nerd, you own a coffee-slash-book shop that has a latin name.”

 

“Do you know what it means?” he prompts. She considers him for a moment before looking down.

 

“Thoughts of Life.”

 

“Wow, did you look that one up?”

 

“The first book I borrowed from you was about latin phrases, Carpe Diem and all that shit,” she says before flinching. “Sorry.”

 

“How old are you?” Bellamy tilts his head slightly.

 

“Thirteen, I’m Madi.” She sticks out her hand for him to shake.

 

“Nice to meet you, Madi, I’m Bellamy.” Pause. “Aren’t you a little young for coffee and swearing?” 

 

She arches a brow. “Are you going to cut off my coffee supply?” 

 

Bellamy lets out a laugh. “No, as long as your parents don’t come in here, guns blazing, cause I gave their kid caffeine.”

 

“Clarke lets me have coffee, so you’re fine.” Bellamy furrows his brow slightly, she hasn’t mentioned parents yet and evaded his comment.

 

“Clarke is?” he prods.

 

“My foster mom, I was placed with her about a month ago. About a week before I found this place.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” She gives him as small smile and looks back down to her book.

 

Bellamy refills her coffee for free and Madi gives him a little wave as she leaves that afternoon.

 

After that day, Bellamy makes a point to sit down and talk to Madi. She tells him about her day, the friends she’s making at her new school, about how this is the first time she’s been in a home where she was the only kid. 

 

She tells him about how she never new her dad and how her mom was an addict who is currently in jail for driving with Madi in the backseat while she was under the influence. Madi was eight.

 

In return, Bellamy tells her about how he never knew his dad either, and how he had to raise his little sister Octavia because their mom was always gone looking for her next fix. He tells her about how O was the one to find their mom dead, so now they both work with kids that come from families of addicts.

 

Madi meets Octavia three weeks after that first conversation. They click easily, teasing Bellamy for his neediness and Octavia offering Madi free lessons at her gym downtown.

 

“Was he always a grumpy old man?” Madi asks from her perch on the checkout counter. Octavia grins.

 

“He’s gotten worse with age.”

 

“Yeah right, O,” he quips fondly. At twenty two, his baby sister is all bark. She sticks her tongue out at him before turning back to Madi.

 

“So why are you hanging out here everyday? Don’t eighth graders have better things to do than hang around my brother’s old book shop?”

 

“I’m still the new kid, so not really. Clarke works odd shifts so Raven picks me up at five after she’s done with work.” Bellamy almost chokes.

 

“Raven Reyes?” Octavia and Mad give him identical funny looks.

 

“That’s the one, you know her?”

 

“Not really, I met her a long time ago.”

 

“She’s Clarke’s best friend. I don’t know how, considering how they met, but hey.” Madi shrugs and Octavia leans forward, intrigued.

 

“How’d they meet?”

 

Madi gives them a wicked grin. “So back in college, Clarke meets this guy, Finn. He’s the perfect boyfriend, always seeming to know what she needed. This guy pulled out all the romantic stops, we’re talking surprise flowers and picnic dates under the stars. One day, Clarke decides to repay the favor and goes to surprise him. She unlocks the door to his apartment, and there he is, fucking Raven right on the couch.”

 

“Language, Madi.” She sticks her tongue out at him.

 

“ _ Anyway _ , there’s this huge fight, but mostly Clarke is quiet.” Madi sober’s a bit. “She doesn’t have the best track record with love, and she really thought that Finn would change that. So she just takes all of Raven’s yelling and Finn’s half assed apologies and then she storms out. A few days later after Raven has had like three one night stands-“ Bellamy chokes, “-oh  _ that’s how you know her! _ ” Madi and Octavia dissolve into laughter and Bellamy takes a long sip of his coffee.

 

“The story, Madi?” he prompts after they’ve ribbed him about it for a minute.

 

“Right, anyway, they meet up for coffee and Raven tells Clarke all about how she and Finn grew up together, Ravens dad was a no-show and her mom was a shitty excuse for a human being and Finn, he was her family. He took care of her when no one else would. He went off to Harvard and she stayed in state and they promised to make it work. Obviously, Finn didn’t try that hard. Raven told Clarke that she got that she didn’t know and didn’t blame her. Finn never told Clarke he had another girlfriend. Clarke apologized for being the other woman and Raven apologized on Finn’s behalf for making Clarke the unknowing other woman. They dumped him, got wasted, and three years later, here we are.” Madi finishes the story with a dramatic hand wave and Octavia grins. 

 

“That’s the best friendship meet ever.”

 

“They’re so close, it’s sickening.” Madi rolls her eyes but Bellamy can see the fondness.

 

A few weeks later, a blonde walks into the shop. Madi is browsing the shelves while Bellamy rearranged the book display on the counter.

 

“She seems sweet.” Bellamy jumps slightly when he realizes she’s talking about Madi.

 

“Yeah, she’s had a rough go of it, but she’s doing pretty good.”

 

“That’s good. My friend works at her school, she’s new.”

 

“Yeah, but she’s always telling me that’s she happy for once, that she has this really great foster mom that takes her for ice cream and shows up at her volleyball games. Even though it’s just her and her foster mom, she says that she’s surrounded by people that treat her like family. Honestly, if she wasn’t in a good place, I’d call up her social worker and adopt her myself.” Bellamy leans against the counter as Madi enthusiastically shows a little boy an illustration on a book.

 

“She’s a great kid. Madi!” the blonde yells. Bellamy stiffens.

 

“You know her?”

 

“Clarke!” Madi runs up to them and gives her a hug. “You said you were visiting Roan before picking me up.”

 

“Well, I called him, and he said we could take his new tesla for a test run.” Madi squeals and runs to grab her stuff.

 

“You’re Clarke?” he asks incredulously. She bursts out laughing.

 

“God, you should see your face.”

 

“Yes, thank you for making me look like an idiot.”

 

“Hey, what you said was sweet. I’m really glad she has a place to go that’s all hers. She won’t shut up about you and your sister.” Clarke smiles good naturedly at him and he finds himself wanting to get to know her.

 

“Hey, Clarke!” Harper steps out of the back room and gives Clarke a wave.

 

“You too?” Bellamy asks and Harper laughs.

 

“It never came up, and honestly, I was really looking forwards to you fumbling over everything when you met her.” Harper shrugs and turns to the cash register. Bellamy groans and turns back to Clarke, who seems to be holding in a laugh. “Boston is a big city, how is it that you know everyone?”

 

“I don’t know Octavia,” Clarke points out and Bellamy smirks.

 

“Good, she wants to ‘make sure you are a fit parent for her protege’ or whatever. I stopped listening about twenty minutes into her rant.”

 

“Thanks for being there for Madi. It’s always hard to open up when you’re thrust into a new life, but she bonded with you guys. So, thanks.” Clarke looks over at Madi fondly and Bellamy realizes that she really loves her.

 

“We love her.”

 

“Thank you,” she says as Madi skips over.

 

“Is Roan rich enough to buy me a tesla?”

 

“The man owns not one but  _ three _ private jets, Madi, what do you think?”

 

“I think that Roan is my favorite uncle.”

 

“I’m worried you’re becoming a spoiled brat.”

 

“Obviously, even my coffee is free.” 

 

“Yeah, now I know you have a friend that owns Teslas and private jets, I’m not giving you anything free again,” Bellamy snarls teasingly and Madi rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah right, you’re a pushover and you know it.”

 

“Go ride in your sports car,” Bellamy laughs as her shoves her towards the door. Clarke grins back at him as they leave.

 

Unfortunately, Clarke doesn’t become a staple at the shop after that️. She’s an ER surgeon, according to Madi, so her shifts are weird even though she’s let up a bit since Madi came. Usually, she or Raven picks up Madi, but they never come in, even though Madi always returns the next day, stories in tow.

 

So it’s a bit of a shock when he’s invited over.

 

Madi isn’t even the one to do so either.

 

“You should come to game night! I bet Octavia would love it,” Harper says one day while she nibbles on a definitely not paid for croissant. “Madi’s foster mom Clarke has us over cause she has the biggest place. I asked if you could come and she said you’re always welcome.”

 

“I’ll see, who all will be there?”

 

“Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, and Emori.” Harper ticks them all off on her fingers as she speaks and grins. “It’ll be fun! And since I’m vaguely sure I’m your only friend, other than Madi, which is sad, because she’s thirteen, this will be good for you.”

 

“I have other friends,” Bellamy grumbles.

 

“Name one.”

 

“Miller.”

 

“Nope, Madi and I have been talking and we still don’t believe this  _ Miller _ exists as neither of us have yet to meet him,” she smirks.

 

“Shut up, he’s real.”

 

“Great, bring him!”

 

“Should I ask why you devote a night to hanging out all your friends and one teenager?”

 

“Oh, Mads won’t be there, she goes to her friend’s. Clarke thinks she’s not old enough to hang out around her while she and her friends get drunk.”

 

Bellamy laughs. “She makes a fair point.” Harper raises her brow and he laughs again. “Ok, fine, I’ll come!”

 

Which is how he finds himself, Octavia, Lincoln, and Miller standing outside a freakishly nice apartment—they have a  _ doorman _ ! An honest-to-god, red suit and hat, doorman—holding two six packs and feeling extremely out of place.

 

There are fucking house plants in the hallways.

 

Bellamy knocks and Madi opens the door, a a confused smile on her face.

 

“Are you guys here for game night?”

 

“Yeah, Harper invited us.” She grins in relief.

 

“Well, hey, Bell, O, O’s fiancé, and man hired to pretend to be friends with Bellamy in an attempt to prove me wrong.” Madi waves.

 

Miller snorts. “I wish I weren’t actually friends with this loser.” He high fives Madi as they file in and Bellamy scowls.

 

“Traitor.”

 

Madi ushers them into the apartment. Which is fucking huge. There’s a mini entry hallway with a coat closet which opens into a massive living area. off to the side there’s a large kitchen with an island and a full stove. The living area is furnished with a dining table, couch, and two armchairs facing the fireplace with a large tv above it. The far wall is almost completely made up of windows looking out on the Boston downtown area. There’s a hallway to they left with several doors where he assumes the bedrooms and bathrooms are.

 

“Hi! Sorry, I was doing some painting!” Clarke comes flying out of a door down the hallway wearing a pair of paint splattered jeans and a rolling stones tee, too big and also splattered with paint. Her hair is up in a messy bun with an actual paintbrush stuck through it and she’s got a smear of red paint on her cheek.

 

Lincoln breaks the spell first. “You’re an artist?”

 

“In whatever spare time I can manage.” Clarke shrugs. “I actually have a studio. This apartment’s got three bedrooms and Madi and I only take up two, so, the smallest one is my studio.”

 

“That’s cool, I own a gallery downtown, Trikru?”

 

“I love Trikru! I’m friends with Roan King, one of the sponsors!” They talk about the gallery for a minute before Clarke jumps. “Sorry, I’m Clarke, you must be Octavia.” She shakes O’s hand and then greets Miller similarly. “I’m going to go change, get comfortable.” She waves them towards the couch and disappears into another room.

 

“So Madi,” Bellamy starts, “I know Clarke’s got some rich friends, how rich is she?” He and his friends are staring around the apartment in shock.

 

“You know the Griffins?” Everyone’s heads snap to look at Madi.

 

“As in  _ Governor Griffin? _ ” Octavia hisses. Madi nods.

 

“Abby Griffin is Clarke’s mom. Her stepdad is Marcus Kane, he’s a state senator,” she adds, as if they don’t know that Marcus Kane is their goddamn senator. Everyone stares at Madi. “Abby was the best radiologist in the country before she went into politics. On top of that, she comes from  _ really old _ money.” The room is dead silent.

 

“Madi, tell your mom I want to move in,” Octavia says as she falls onto the couch.

 

Clarke huffs a laugh as she enters the room. “Madi, are you giving them my life story?”

 

“Damn, princess, I didn’t know politicians had actual families,” Bellamy huffs.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know if we’re quite the—“ Clarke is interpreted by the door slamming open.

 

“Wassup, bitches!” A lanky brunette with her hair tied back in a slick ponytail and a sarcastic grin on her face walks in. Her eyes fall on the group and her smile widens. “Have we officially replaced Monty and Jasper? Can I be the one to break the news?”

 

Clarke snorts. “Rae, if we replaced them, who would blow shit up with you?”

 

“True, how’s my favorite badass?” She hooks her arm around Madi’s neck and pulls her in. Madi lightheartedly shoves her off and grins.

 

“I’m gonna take self defense classes with Octavia!”

 

“Hell yeah she is.” O leans over and high fives her. 

 

“Oh right, I’m Raven, I’m awesome, you’re welcome.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“Rae, this is Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Miller, allegedly.” Madi introduces them and points at them each when she says their names. They each give a little wave in turn.

 

“I know you! You’re the guy with the hands!” Bellamy blushes deep red as Madi practically topples over with laughter.

 

“Oh my god,” Clarke says, grinning.

 

“We brought weed!” A voice calls before anyone can say more on the topic.. “Oh, the kid’s still here. Nevermind, I come bearing only the prayers of jesus.” A tall boy with shaggy hair basically bounds into the room with an asian guy behind him. They look like kids and it’s kind of hilarious.

 

“God, Jasper, you pregamed, didn’t you.” Clarke sighs and shoves him into an armchair.

 

“Water.” Raven hands him a glass with a grin.

 

“Jesus Christ, Madi, get to Zoe’s before Murphy shows up and ruins you forever.” Clarke lightly shoves Madi out the door as the girl laughs her head off.

 

“Bye, Jasper!”

 

“Goodbye, my child!” Jasper says, eyes half closed with a lazy wave. Madi giggles as she grabs her bag and runs out of the apartment.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Raven asks through her laughter. The door slams and Clarke rounds on Jasper.

 

“I’m never letting you see Madi again.”

 

“It was once!”

 

“This is like the hundredth time you’ve shown up here high!”

 

“I’m an example of what not to do,” Jasper grins and Clarke throws a pillow at him.

 

“Monty, control your best friend.” 

 

The other guy looks up, eyes wide. He points an accusing finger at Clarke. “You know that can’t be done, don’t put that kind of pressure on me.”

 

Clarke lets out a dramatic groan and flops face first into the pillows. “Thank you, idiots, for your flawless first impressions. We’re oh-for-three.” Her voice is muffled by the pillows and Raven all but cackles.

 

“Who are they?” Jasper squints and points the the four of them as Clarke groans again.

 

“The only normal people in my life, apparently.”

 

“Hey, you know Harper,” Bellamy says at the same time that Miller says, “I feel like I should warn you about how disappointed you’re going to be when you find out we are  _ not _ normal.”

 

“You’ve obviously never gotten high with Harper,” Clarke says as Jasper whips out a joint. “You couldn’t have  _ waited _ ?”

 

“Sorry?” He looks zero percent sorry.

 

“We come bearing gifts!” a voice hollers from the doorway.

 

“Do you lock your door, princess?” Bellamy asks idly as two more people walk into the room.

 

“Unless that’s homemade pesto or really strong booze then you can fuck off, Murphy,” Clarke says, leaping from the couch and pointedly ignoring Bellamy’s question.

 

“It’s strong booze  _ and  _ pesto, I know you so well, Griffin,” he says with a mock bow in Clarke’s direction. She shoves him as she reaches for the bowl and runs towards the fridge.

 

“Don’t be an ass.”

 

“Ass is his permanent state of being,” Raven calls.

 

Murphy turns and notices them all sitting there. “Yo, did you adopt more strays?”

 

“She’s not going to dignify that with a response,” the girl that walked in with him says. She’s got a kickass face tattoo that makes her kind of intimidating.

 

“Are  _ none _ of you capable of making normal first impressions?” Clarke sighs and takes an over dramatic sip from her beer.

 

“I am  _ excellent _ at them.” Murphy grins and Clarke snorts at him.

 

Harper walks in with a sing-song ‘knock, knock’ and a grin before she groans. “Damnit, did I miss everyone making complete asshats of themselves?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Raven grins.

 

“Fuck, I’ve been looking forward to that all day.”

 

“Well, my personal favorite was Jasper walking in, baked as hell, announcing that he brought weed. Then he saw Madi and said, and I quote, ‘I come bearing only the prayers of Jesus’ and then whipped out a joint. All before introducing himself,” Raven recounts and Harper burst into laughter.

 

“Oh, hey! You’re real!” she all but shouts, pointing at Miller, who snorts.

 

“Their confidence in you is inspiring,” he says and claps Bellamy on the shoulder.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Seriously, how did you manage to make a friend your age?” Harper acts with mock interest.

 

“You fucking invited me, McIntyre!” 

 

“Semantics.” She waves her hand and jumps up to the arm of the chair by Jasper, stealing the joint from his hand.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Like you aren’t high enough,” she quips back.

 

“Alright! Introductions were made, weed has been smoked, and it is game time!” Raven marches around the room, doing her best announcer voice. “Jasper, Monty, drumroll please!”

 

The two burst into enthusiastic drum rolls.

 

“Monopoly!”

 

The room burst into protests.

 

“Shit hits the fan!”

 

“Clarke  _ always _ wins!”

 

“That’s a terrible fucking idea.”

 

“I need to be more drunk if we do this.”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

“Where’s the goddamn vodka?”

 

They still play monopoly.

 

Clarke wins.

 

As the night goes on, the board game ends up forgotten off to the side. Everyone has gotten really drunk and really high, lounging across the living room.

 

“I’m just saying, you definitely cheated,” Bellamy hisses.

 

Clarke scoffs. “I did  _ not _ . Accept that I’m just much better at monopoly.”

 

“There’s no way you could afford all those properties!”

 

“How could I have cheated, please, enlighten me.”

 

“I don’t have to enlighten anything, princess.”

 

“You just don’t have any proof, so suck on that.”

 

“God, will you two  _ shut up!  _ Clarke won, she always wins, get over it!” Raven shouts from the floor. Clarke kicks at her, causing Raven to hit her with a pillow.

 

Bellamy sits back, grumbling, as Clarke and Raven start launching pillows at each other.

 

“Hey!” Murphy yells, “Mind the fuckin’ pizza, assholes!”

 

“Yell less, smoke more,” Jasper says, passing Murphy a joint.

 

“You’re such a mess, Jas.” Harper leans over Monty to ruffle Jasper’s hair. He shakes her off aggressively, causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

 

“I like you guys,” Octavia announces as she sips on her beer.

 

“We like you too!” Monty yells back, passing a joint back to Harper.

 

Bellamy settles and watches the conversation flow around him, watches the way Harper snuggles into Monty, watches the way Octavia bonds extremely quickly with Clarke and Raven, watches the way Murphy watches out for his friends, even if he covers it up with his unique personality. It’s comfortable, homey in a way Bellamy hasn’t felt in a long time. It shocks him, to realize that, but he smiles to himself and leans back a bit more, breathing in the scents of pizza and weed and smiling to himself.

 

Sometime later, they all decide to watch a movie and proceed to spend over and hour arguing over what to watch.

 

“Boys outnumber you!” Jasper cheers.

 

“Monty’s on team rom com all the way,” Clarke snarks back.

 

“Also, that’s a fucking stereotype,” Raven points out. Jasper waves her off and sulks.

 

“We are  _ not _ watching  _ To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before _ .”

 

“Don’t knock it, that’s a quality movie,” Miller says. Clarke turns to him with unrestrained excitement.

 

“Miller is my new favorite person,” she declares. Jasper groans as Raven clicks on the movie title.

 

“Suck a dick, Jasper.” Octavia grins. Jasper sticks his tongue out at her and flips the pillow over his face.

 

Bellamy grins, excited to finally see his sister connecting with other people, not just Lincoln. He’s lost in his thoughts when someone jumps into the spot next to him.

 

“You’re not even watching the movie.” Bellamy looks at Clarke in surprise, she’s abandoned her space on the other sectional, cuddling with Raven and settled in next to him. Her tone is teasing but her eyes are curious.

 

Bellamy smirks. “Been a while since I had a movie night, princess.” She bumps her shoulder against his before stealing his beer and taking a swig. “Hey, you’ve got your own.”

 

“But it’s so  _ far _ ,” she mock whines, leaning on him and reaching her hand towards where her beer is sat by Raven.

 

“Real cute.”

 

Clarke grins. “I’m glad you came.”

 

“I’m glad I’m here.” 

 

She nods, like that’s it, and turns to watch the movie, leaning slightly on his arm and easily stealing his beer.

 

Bellamy likes her, her really likes her. She’s funny and sarcastic and caring and smart and  _ fuck _ he likes her. If he were any less of an idiot, he’d probably just ask her out. But he’s a certified dumbass and overthinks everything and has probably somehow fucked it up without knowing it yet. 

 

And then there’s Madi. This sweet, strong girl who has been through so much and is finally in a home that’s good for her, surrounded by people that really love her. And Bellamy knows that Madi considers the shop her own place, somewhere that she found and  _ chose _ for herself, he doesn’t want to mess any of that up for her by getting involved with Clarke. Madi deserves to have some control in her own life, and now that she finally does, Bellamy won’t take that away from her.

 

The night ends after the movie, Raven crashes on Clarke’s bed and Harper all but drags monty and Jasper out of the apartment. Lincoln pulls and extremely drunk Octavia up from the couch, clapping Bellamy on the shoulder and thanking Clarke before they get out the door.

 

“By losers,” Emori qips as she grabs her stuff. Clarke gives her a hug and shoves Murphy's shoulder. 

 

“Drive safe, guys.”

 

“Come on, Clarkey, you know I can’t die,” Murphy slurs, pulling a laugh from the two girls.

 

“Don’t test that,” she chides, shoving them out of the apartment. Miller trails out after them, leaving Bellamy with Clarke to clean the rest of their mess up. They finish quickly and Bellamy turns to leave.

 

Clarke steps into his path, effectively stopping him. “Everything alright, princess?”

 

_ Princess? Where the hell did that come from? _ Bellamy mentally kicks himself and completely misses the way Clarke’s cheeks flush.

 

“I’m really glad you came, Bellamy. Here’s--uh--here’s my number, you know, in case.” She doesn’t elaborate as she hands him a sticky note with a number scrawled on it with a shy sort of smile. Bellamy almost kisses her right there. “I’ll see you next Friday?”

 

Bellamy grins. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Bellamy walks in a daze down to his car. He cannot believe that he likes Clarke. He sits in his car with a stupid smile on his face as he pulgs in her number and, after a moment of consideration, sends her a quick text.

 

**Me:** Thanks for game night, I had a lot of fun

 

**Clarke:** Can’t wait for next week

 

Bellamy grins at his phone before heading back to his own apartment.

 

Madi comes into the shop around ten the next morning with a cautious smile on her face.

 

“Did you have fun with everyone last night?” she asks as she hops up onto the counter. Bellamy gives her a look and she sticks out her tongue.

 

“It was great, you don’t mind that we went, right?” Bellamy busies himself making her favorite coffee, in case she’s not fine with everything.

 

Madi hesitates before nodding. “It’s fine, yeah. You guys are still my people, even if you’re friends with Clarke and Raven.”

 

“Of course we’re your people.” Bellamy grins and hands her the mug. “Can’t get away from us that easily.”

 

Madi rolls her eyes fondly and disappears to find a book.

 

Game night becomes a normal staple in Bellamy’s life over the next several weeks, he never misses one, and the others start coming by the shop. Sometimes he’ll get home to find Jasper and Monty playing video games with Miller on his couch (“You have the best soundsystem” “I gave you that key for  _ emergencies _ ”) or get random calls from Raven about the assholes she works with. 

 

The best part, by far, is the texting with Clarke. She still has semi-crazy shifts at the ER and spends the rest of her time with Madi and Raven, but they text almost constantly, and it never fails to make Bellamy smile like an idiot. She sends him memes and tells him about the weird cases she’ll get during the day, and he’ll send her obscure history facts and stories about customers that stop in.

 

Octavia is the first to notice his little crush. She catches him smiling at his phone while theiy’re hanging out and she immediately snatches it away.

 

“Oh my god, you have a crush on  _ Clarke! _ ”

 

“It’s no big deal.” Bellamy tries to grab his phone back but she darts away.

 

“You haven’t actually liked anyone since Gina.”

 

“It’s no big deal.”

 

Octavia gives him an unimpressed look. “Gina was two years ago.”

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Bellamy groans. “She’s awesome and I want to date her.”

 

“Then why haven’t you asked her out?”   
  


Bellamy gives her a glare. “As you  _ lovingly _ pointed out, I haven’t dated in two years, plus there’s Madi to think about, I don’t want her to be uncomfortable.”

 

“God, you’re such a dad, but ok, I’ll bite. You’re worried about Madi, so just ask her if it’s ok.”

 

Bellamy sits there, like an idiot, because he probably should have already talked to Madi, but well, here we are.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Octavia huffs. “I always am, big brother.”

 

It still takes another few weeks for Bellamy to get up the courage to talk to Madi about it.

 

It’s a cold day in Boston the Saturday after Thanksgiving when Madi trudges into the shop, winter coat pulled tight. 

 

“Hey, Bell,” she says, grabbing a leaf shaped cookie and biting into it.

 

“Hey, how was Thanksgiving with Clarke’s parents?”

 

“Awkward. Clarke and her mom are still trying to learn to accept each other and her stepdad tried way too hard. And they live in a  _ mansion _ . I’ve never even been closes to a mansion before. It wasn’t terrible, but I’m glad I’m back here.”

 

“Yeah, i missed you too. Friendsgiving with Miller, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Lincoln, and O was a lot. We got super drunk,” he says sadly. Madi grins.

 

“Ahh, the woes of adulthood.”

 

For some reason, Bellamy sees that as good an opening as any. “Speaking of adulthood, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Madi gives him an extremely wary look. “You know that’s a terrible way to start a sentence, right?”

 

Bellamy snorts. “Sorry, I promise it’s not bad. It’s about Clarke.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“I was thinking, maybe, of asking her to go to dinner with me,” Bellamy says slowly, then, “If that’s fine with you.”

 

Madi gives him a look that plainly says he is a dumbass. “Of course it’s fine with me you goddamn idiot, god, I was expecting you to get your shit together weeks ago. Octavia and I have a betting pool going.”

 

Bellamy is a bit shell shocked. “You  _ what _ ?”

 

Madi waves him off. “She gets off at six today, go over then, I’ll be at Raven’s.”

 

Bellamy follows her advice and heads over to their apartment at six twenty-five, kind of worried out of his mind.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke opens the door still in her scrubs, hair up in a messy ponytail. She’s amazing. “Did I forget you were coming over?”

 

“No, I, I was told several times that I’m an idiot and should just talk to you,” Bellamy feels his face flush and looks down. “Would, you, fuck, do you wanna get dinner, maybe?”

 

When he looks up again, Clarke is gazing at him fondly, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she tries not to laugh. 

 

“You are an idiot. And then she’s kissing him and it’s everything he’s ever wanted all at once, his hands cupping her faces with her arms flunch around his neck and everything is perfect. She’s perfect, they’re perfect.

 

That monday when Clarke comes to pick Madi up from the shop, she comes in, steals a cookie, and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

Octavia and Harper wolf whistle while Madi fake gags and life is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Madi Griffin. I would give my life for that child. Madi Griffin deserves to be loved and protected my sweet natblida. ANyway, hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
